


Matty's Mistake

by JaneDoe112255



Series: Let Me In [5]
Category: Bandom, Marianas Trench
Genre: Age Play, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Coming Out, Communication, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Fear, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Lack of Communication, M/M, Matt Yells at Josh, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Scars, Sleepy Cuddles, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe112255/pseuds/JaneDoe112255
Summary: Matt gets frustrated when his manager wants him to deny that he and Josh are in a relationship. Matt takes his frustration out on Josh causing Josh has a panic attack.In the end they talk and make a video entitled "Are we in a Relationship?" and post it to Twitter and YouTube. Maybe their manager will take the hint.





	1. Matty Yells

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a series now, apparently. To my people who are reading "Let Me In" there are spoilers of what is to come in this work. So please, at this time I think we are at chapter 11, please only read if you want spoilers of the next chapters of "Let Me In"
> 
> To my people who have not read "Let Me In" please do. There are many things that are talked about in this fic that would not make since unless you have read "Let Me In" but I also caution you with what is above. 
> 
> If you decide to read this now, go ahead, you cannot say that I did not warn you. 
> 
> <3 as always

It was not Matt's day, to say the least. His friends had all been out that day to visit with their families, leaving him to deal with the band's cranky manager. Something about Josh's and Matt's relationship getting out. Not that he cared. The public found out that Josh was gay during the whole whatever you want to call it with Branden, and Matt did not care if everyone knew that he was bi. Matt could not help but wonder why his manager minded so much. 

"Bad public rep," the manager had told him. Yeah, Matt could not help but think bitterly, bad public rep that two people loved each other. Of course, Matt could not say that. He had to deny that he and Josh were in any sort of relationship that was not a platonic friendship. And deny, and deny, and deny. Even though his heart was telling him to say 'fuck it.' Throw caution to the wind and profess his love for one black and blue haired and blue eyed beauty. Matt sighed. He could not. Josh did not want to come out to the fans yet (mostly because he was scared of their manager's reaction). It was hard to remember the part in parenthesis sometimes.

Matt knew that there was no way in hell that Josh was ashamed to be in a relationship with him, but it did not stop the thoughts from coming to him sometimes. He knew that he should talk to Josh about this, sit him down and talk to him like they were both the adults they were (most of the time), but how does one bring up something that is entirely illogical and borderline offensive. He could not. Not without risking Josh overthinking it and wanting to do something rash. 

Why was it always about Josh? Matt's thoughts turned bitter. What Josh wanted in this relationship, he got. Of course he does, Matt thought, you want to make him happy. Matt sighed, when was it Matt's turn to get what he wants, like coming out with the relationship? Don't think like that, Josh was always so eager to please and loved to make Matt happy. Maybe he could respect Josh's wishes a little while longer. But for how much longer?

Matt suddenly heard the door open. The man looked towards the door and saw Josh walk through the doorway. As soon as they made eye contact, Josh smiled broadly at the younger man.

"Hi, Matt!" Josh exclaimed walking over to his boyfriend to give him a kiss and hug. Josh missed Matt, he wished that the younger man had taken up his invitation to visit his family with him, but Matt had declined under the pretenses that he needed to get some work done. Josh had not liked that explanation, knowing that Matt needed to take a break sometime, but Matt had been frim, telling him to have fun with his family. Josh had, had fun with his family, but he knew that it would have been better with Matt.

Matt could not help but smile back at the older man in amusement, Josh sometimes had trouble controlling how loud his voice was. Matt put it down to something in Josh's little side that showed up in his everyday life, just like his attachment to Teddy and his clumsiness. Matt openly accepted the hug and kiss from the older man.

"Missed you," Josh told him as he snuggled into his side.

"How could you miss me?" Matt teased with a small smirk, "you were not even gone for six hours, Beaw."

"Missed you, Pa Beaw," Josh mumbled into his side. 

Matt chuckled, he was not even sure where the 'the Beaws' thing came from. They used to call each other the usual couple nicknames, Honey; Boo, but when Josh one day called Matt "Papa Beaw" out of nowhere and nowhere near his little space it stuck. So much so that Mike and Ian are now calling them "The Beaws." If only they could share The Beaws with the fans.

Matt was about to turn on the T.V. when his phone, that was in the kitchen rang. Matt was about to get up when Josh tightened his hold on the younger man, "no Papa," Josh whined, "stay here." 

Matt rolled his eyes, wondering for a second how far away Josh was from little headspace, "Gotta take the call, Josh," Matt told him as he removed the older man's long arms from around his waist, "it's probably Jason."

"Don't like Jason," Josh grumbled. 

Matt chuckled, Josh did not like anyone who interrupted cuddle time, "stay in here, Beaw."

When Matt answered his phone, he heard the furious voice of his, manager asking why did had not responded to the rumors online about the nature of his and Josh's relationship.

"Why should I?" Matt asked, annoyance back full force after being gone for a second because of Josh's cuddles, "fans talk. Responding to it will only make them more suspicious," Matt tried to reason.

Jason gave an annoyed huff, "I want you to respond to these accusations by tonight. Talk with Ramsay if you have to," Matt was about to respond when Jason ordered, "tonight, Webb."

Matt threw his phone on the counter. Classy, he could not help but think, very classy. Matt knew that he had no choice but to respond to what the fans were saying, but he did not want to go behind Josh's back. He had to talk to Josh. But that could open a whole other can of worms. Josh could say that he did not want to come out yet, meaning that there was almost no way that they could go back later and say that they were together. Or Josh could say what Matt has wanted him to say for years and finally agree to have their relationship out in the open. Matt was terrified of the answer. Maybe he could just ignore what his manager said, but he knew that if he did Jason would respond, and not in the way Josh or Matt would like. Why couldn't everyone stay out of their personal lives? Matt gave a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. He just wanted to play music and be with the man he loved, why couldn't he do that?

Matt suddenly felt a presence behind him, he turned to see Josh (a very little looking Josh) standing behind him with Bennie by his side. He told Josh to stay in the living room. Why couldn't the older man listen to him? Just be good.

"What is it, Josh?" Matt asked, more harshly than necessary.

Josh winced at Papa Matty's gruff sounding words. He sounded mad at Josh. Why was Papa Matty mad at him? Had Josh done something wrong? Josh racked his brain, trying to think of anything that he did that would make Papa Matty angry with him. Josh did not do anything. He came in, greeted Papa Matty and cuddled with him. Was Papa Matty mad that he tried to keep him from the phone call? Was Papa Matty mad that he did not stay in the living room when he was told to? Josh was sorry, he just wanted to cuddle. He had wanted to be little all day. It was Friday. The guys agreed a long time ago that Fridays and the weekend that they were not on tour, were little days. Most of this little day was used up with Josh hanging out with his family. He just wanted to be little.

Bennie nudged Josh's hand with her nose. She did not like to see Josh look upset.

"Umm," Josh swallowed, tugging on his hoodie sleeve, petting Bennie's head, and looking anywhere but Papa Matty's eyes, "I-I it's Friday," Josh stammered, hoping that Papa Matty would understand what he was trying to say and not be mad at him anymore. He did not want Papa to be mad at him. He would be good.

When Matt gave an annoyed huff, Josh knew that he said the wrong thing. Josh whimpered as Matt started to speak again, "and that means that I just drop everything, and attend to you."

Josh whimpered at the harshly spoken words. He did not think that. He did not believe that Matty should drop everything just because Josh was little. 

"I-I sowwy, Matty," Josh whispered. He curled into himself a little and felt Bennie lean into his legs. He continued to pet her, trying to comfort himself.

"You're always are sorry," Matt scoffed, "I don't even know if you are really sorry anymore!" Matt's voice got louder, face slightly red. The baby whimpered. 

"I-I," Josh tried to speak. He did not know what he was going to say. The baby just wanted Matty to stop yelling. What had he done to make Matty so mad? Josh did not want his Papa to be mad at him.

"Don't talk back," Matt ordered. Standing to his full height, even though he was three inches shorter than the baby, he seemed to tower over him at that moment.

Josh tensed, and his breathing picked up. He was transported back to a time that he never wanted to go back to. A time full of pain and fear. Josh saw Matty turn to Branden. Josh curled into himself. He felt a hand squeeze the inside of his chest, making to hard to breathe. His heart rate picked up. 

Josh whined in the back of his throat when he saw that Branden had a knife. His hand came to cover the scar on the left side of his chin and neck. That had been an owwie for a while, and people still left comments about it in videos, and people liked to stare at it in public. Like he was a freak. He did not want another one for people to be mean about. Branden stepped forward, and Josh felt panic surge through him.

"No!" Josh shouted, "no huwt, plea." He curled up further and pressed his back into the wall. He tried to breathe, but it came out as a whizzed gasp, and he could not breathe in. Josh panted, making him feel light headed. Josh felt tears stream down his face. He sobbed when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He fell to the ground. His arms came up to protect his head and throat.

"No, no, no, no," Josh cried, "no huwt Branden, plea," the baby did not want to be hurt. He wanted his Papa. Where was his Papa? His Papa being mad at his was better than Branden. Please, Papa, Josh begged in his mind, come back. He wanted his Papa.

"Papa," the baby sobbed brokenly. 

"Baby Boy," he heard Papa say trough the cloud in his mind, "oh, God Baby, I'm so sorry," Papa sounded upset. Why was Papa upset? Why was Papa sorry?

"Baby, listen," Josh nodded. He was listening. "Good boy," Papa praised, hugging him, "such a good boy," the baby returned the hug, resting his head on Papa's chest so that he could hear his heartbeat. Papa rocked him from side to side. The baby liked that. But he could not enjoy it. His breathing was still erratic. Making his lungs burn. 

"I need you to breathe, Baby Boy," Matt told him, "breath with me."

Josh tried to match his Papa's breathing. But every time he tried it caused his chest and lungs to hurt more. The baby's chest tightened further as he sobbed again. He couldn't breathe like Papa. It hurt.

"Huwts Papa," Josh whined, one hand coming up to clinch the shirt over his chest, "make it stop. Papa plea'," the baby begged.

"Baby," Matt whispered, feeling tears burn his eye, but he would not let them fall. If he take away Josh's panic attack, he would. He would do anything to take away Josh's anxiety. But Matt was the one how caused it this time.

"It's okay, Baby," Matt reassured his baby, "It'll pass, Baby. It'll pass."

Matt scratched his baby's scalp and continued to rock him slowly from side to side. Matt heard Bennie whine by his and Josh's sides. He looked over at the pup, forgetting about her presence in the mist of Josh's panic. 

"C'mere Ben," Matt said, moving so that Bennie could come closer to Josh. She would calm Josh down more than Matt could. 

Josh whimpered as his Papa moved. No, Papa. Please, please, please don't leave. Please. Josh did not want to be alone. His chest was still too tight, and it still hurt to breathe. Papa could not go, please. He would be good. He would not make Papa mad again. He would listen.

Josh soon understood why Papa moved when he felt soft fur lean up against him. He opened his eyes, when had he closed them, to see Bennie laying next to him. Acting much like a comforting blanket. 

He removed his hand from he chest (he did not want to let go of Papa) to pet Bennie. He slowly rubbed up and down the pup's side. The longer the baby pet her the more calm he felt. Papa and Bennie continued to comfort him and calm him down until he was able to breathe again and his chest was not painfully tight and his tears stopped.

Branden was not there, Josh thought to himself, he was gone. He would never come back. It was just Papa and Bennie. Mike and Ian would be back later tomorrow night. And none of them would ever, ever hurt him. They had proven that so many times over the years. He was safe with them. 

Josh sighed in contentment as his Papa scratched his scalp. He felt sleepy, as he always did after one of his episodes. He wanted to lay down and cuddle with Papa and go to sleep.

"Papa, sleepy," he told the man, rubbing his eyes. He hoped that would not make Papa mad. He just wanted to sleep and be little. But what if Papa did not want to take care of him. Josh did not like that thought. Papa always wanted to take care of him. But when he screamed, he did not sound like he wanted to. Josh wished that Mikey and Cassie were here so that Papa would not feel like he had to care for Josh.

"Okay, Baby," Matt said, feeling exhausted as well, "let's go get changed then you can take a nap."

Papa quickly helped Josh change into his baby clothes. It was usually more fun, Josh thought distantly. But there was a tension in the room that Josh did not know how to describe. He was too sleepy.

Matt helped he lay down on his bed and turned on a nightlight. Even though it was still light outside, there was no telling when Josh would wake up after having a panic attack or in what state he would wake up in. Not that it mattered, even Big Josh liked to have the night light on when he was going to sleep for the night, even though there was no way that Josh would admit it to anyone but Matt.

Josh watched as Papa tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead, he wanted to ask Papa to read him a book or to cuddle with him. But what if Papa did not want to do it? Josh did not want to make Papa do anything he did not want to do. 

Josh breathed and closed his eyes curling up on his side with Teddy clenched to his chest as he sucked on the pacifier in his mouth. He was already lightly dozing when he felt Bennie jump up onto the bed with him.

He was asleep when Papa said, "take care of him, Bennie," and left the room.

Matt felt horrible, he felt like the worst Papa in the world. How could he yell at Josh like that, when he knew he was just a baby. Josh did not deserve that. He just wanted to be little, and his papa decided to yell at him for it. To take out his frustration on the one person in the world who did not deserve it.

Josh was probably going to be terrified of him for a while. As he had every right to. He caused him to have a panic attack. A fucking panic attack. Josh had not had a panic attack in a year and a half, and he had been off his anxiety meds for over three months now. He was so proud of himself. Beating his mental illnesses has been an almost lifelong struggle for Josh. When he is able to not struggle with one as much on the daily, that was an accomplishment for him. It was major progress. And here Matt goes, ripping away the progress away from him. With one single phrase. Josh would feel the remfcations of this panic attack for days. He was still be shaky when he woke up and he would be tiried for the next few days. 

Matt could think of a few people he could blame. Their manager is one of them, Jason is the one how caused Matt to become frustrated in the first place. Josh's psychiatrist and psychologist being another. Maybe they took him off the anxiety medicine too soon. If he was still on it, would it have made a difference, probably not. That had been their deal from the beginning, anyway. Don't have a panic attack for one year, then they would slowly wean him off the meds and then go from there. That was their deal, and Matt knew it. He knew that, and he knew that they would all have to take it easy on Josh while he gets used to not being on the medicine constantly. They would have to talk with his psychologist about this during their next visit. He should probably call her now, but she would speak with the psychiatrist and demand that Josh goes back on the meds at least part-time, and Matt knew that Josh did not want to do that. He would wait. One panic attack in what would be six months at the time of the next appointment should not be that alarming. At least Matt hoped that it would not be. 

In the end, Matt knew that the only person he has to blame is himself. He was the one who let his anger and frustration get the best of him, and he is the one how had to deal with the aftermath. But he did not know how. How could he apologize after yelling in the baby's face and after causing him to have a panic attack? How many times did he have to before he was forgeven? Tears entered his eyes as he thought-

How could Josh ever even forgive him?

He picked up the phone and called Ian.


	2. Matty's Mistake CH2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make up and a video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … I forgot that this story existed. Sorry.

"You're an idiot," Ian bluntly declared once Matt explained what happened between him and Josh.

"I know," Matt said, ducking his head in disgrace even though Ian could not see the act of regret, and the tears that had been in his eyes fell down his cheek, "what do I do?"

"Apologize," Ian said at once, "give him a snuggle and when he is big, talk," Ian had to stop himself from blustering about 'two idiots that needed to learn how to communicate better' even though that is all the older man wanted to do. Seeing those two men get together was one of the most interesting things that Ian had ever seen in his life. It was like watching two men become human in a way. Before Josh, Ian had never known Matt to be attached to anyone romantically and even when he was; he would never fight for them. The second that something got hard, Matt would stop and break up with them. With Josh, it had been anything by easy. From regression to trauma to mental health issues, everything Matt was more than willing to fight through because Josh is Josh and Matt loves Josh. With Josh, before he and Matt got together, he was on a downward spiral that would have killed him if Matt had not gone into his room that night. After that, it was like Josh a light switched went off in Josh's brain. The man slowly got better and eventually started to fight for the things that he wanted out of the relationship (even if that sometimes got them into arguments), something that he was not able to do with Branden, Ian was sure. Josh slowly became the man the Ian knew and loved, loud, sassy, boisterous and from where they were starting with that, a withdrawn, fearful, insecure, timid man that could they could never even move around without scaring him, that was all that Ian could have wished for, and he knew that they would never break up after a fight, no matter how bad. 

"He's taking a nap right now," Matt told the older man.

"I assumed that much."

"I'm going to go in there so I can be there when he wakes up," Matt said. 

"Take care of him," Ian half ordered. 

"I will," Matt promised then hung up the phone. 

Matt walked into his baby's room and saw that the baby had not moved since the man left the room. Matt sighed, walking back into the room and setting on the bed, "I'm sorry, Sweet Boy," Matt whispered to the baby, not wanting to wake the boy but at the same time needing to apologize again. The man laid down and wrapped an arm around the baby, bring the curled up body to his chest. Matt buried his face into the back of the baby's neck like Josh had done a few times in their relationship when he thought that Matt needed a cuddle because the younger man did not feel well. Josh had done it once during an interview because he did not feel good and could not stop himself from leaning into the back Matt's neck (Josh was behind him) as the younger man was talking. Matt had said, "hi, Josh," and continued on with whatever he was saying. Matt had looked back at that interview a few times out of curiosity and looked at the comments. A few people said that Jatt is real. If only those fan knew how right they were. 

Josh hummed in his sleep, leaning into Matt's touch. Matt could not help but smile against the baby's neck. Josh, big or little, survived on touch from the moment that Matt met him. When Matt looked back on the time that Josh was in the relationship with Branden, there were times that Josh was painfully touch starved. Matt hated hindsight. He really, really hated it. 

...

Josh woke up sometime later feeling the warm and safe feeling that he always got when he and Matt slept in the same bed, which was most of the time. It was the same feeling that made him not want to get out of bed some day because he loved feeling safe and he loved the feeling of Matt holding him or him holding Matt. The man sighed and leaned into the younger man's hold.

"Hey Baby Boy," Matt whispered into his ear in a husky, just woke up voice, "how was your nap?"

Even though the sentence was something that Matt would only ask when the man was little, and Josh was not little right now, the man could not help but melt a little more at the way Matt talked to him.

"It was good, Matt," Josh told him, rolling over onto his back so that he could look at the younger man, who was still on his side. Though Josh could not help but wonder what happened, he did not remember falling asleep.

"Good, Baby," Matt smiled, running a hand through the man's hair, scratching along Josh's scalp.

Josh leaned into Matt's touch, but Josh knew that something was wrong. There was an almost nervous energy coming off of the man in waves. 

"What's wrong Matty?" Josh asked the younger man, rolling onto his side to see the guilty look on Matt's face. 

Suddenly, Josh remembered everything. From regressing slightly and wanting Matt to Matt yelling at him to him having a panic attack to Matt and Bennie calming him down to Matt to Matt apologizing and putting him to bed. 

Matt noticed the change in Josh and Matt knew that the older man remembered, "I'm so sorry, Baby Boy," Matt's voice cracked, "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you, especially not when you were little. I'm sorry."

"It okay, Matty," Josh told him, resting his head on Matt's chest to show the younger man that he forgave him. 

"Not it's not, Baby," Matt told him.

Josh pulled back and looked at the younger man in the eyes, seeing the guilt that was reflected there, "what am I suppose to do, Matt? Be angry and yell at you back. I don't think that that will do anything useful, Papa Beaw," Matt laughed, holding the man closer. Josh smiled and closed his eyes. 

"What were you mad in the first place?" Josh asked. 

"I don't know, Baby," Matt shook his head, "Jason was calling me all day, telling me that we have to deny that we are in a relationship and I just got mad about that."

"I'm sorry, Matty," Josh said, and after a moment he said, "I don't want to deny that we are in a relationship."

"Neither do I," Matt told him, "do you want to come out?" 

Josh gulped, "I don't know," Josh did not want to deny that he and Matt were in a relationship, but at the same time he was not quite sure if he wanted to come out yet. Josh had no idea how the fans would react to that. The man had seen how fans of other people had responded to them being in a relationship and it was not pretty. Josh did not want Matt to get mass hate and Josh would rather not have mass hate come to him. 

"It's okay, Baby Boy," Matt said, rubbing the man's back. 

"I-I kind of want to, but..." Josh tried to find the words to describe the way that he was feeling, "I don't want anyone to- uh- hate on you."

"Baby, I'll be fine," Matt said with a smile, "honestly, I don't care about the hate that we could get or if someone will get mad at us. I just want everyone to know that you are my boyfriend."

Josh smiled and ducked his head down is shyness.

"We don't have to do anything, Baby Boy," Matt told him, "not if you don't want to."

Josh lifted his head so that he could place a kiss on the younger man's lips. Matt kissed Josh back. They pulled back, and Josh smiled at him, "I want to, Papa Beaw."

"Okay, let's do it, Baby."

...

Matt was sitting on his bed as Josh was trying to figure out how to record on the camera. 

"Is it recording?" Josh asked.

"It says REC," Matt answered with a smile.

"REC?" Josh asked, stepping in front of the camera to see what Matt was, "that's short for recording."

Matt smiled bigger and said, "I know, Josh. Sit down," Matt patted the bed right next to him.

Josh sat down and hit his knees, "Uh," he rubbed his palms together; he looked over to Matt, "I-I don't know what to say."

Matt chuckled at the man and looked down, "say whatever you want, Baby Boy."

"Okay-uh, this was not planned at all, so that you know," Matt laughed a little harder at the man, causing Josh to laugh too, "so, we have been..." all Josh could here was Matt laughing and he could not finish the sentence because Josh could not help but laugh along with him, "why are you laughing."

Matt had to get control of his laughter, "you don't know what to say."

"Why is that so funny," Josh looked over at the camera with a confused look on his face. 

Matt shook his head, still cracking up, "I don't know, Joshy." 

"Let's ignore him, guys," Josh said, lifting his hand so that he could not see the younger man out of his peripheral vision, "so, we have been getting a lot of questions about the- uh- n-nature of mine and Matt's relationship..." Josh tried to hold in the giggles as Matt leaned into him, still laughing, but it seemed to be finally calming down. Josh could not hold in the giggles.

"You are making this so hard," Josh said shaking his head when Matt finally calmed himself.

"Not the only thing that I make hard," Matt smirked, winking at the camera, knowing what Josh's reaction would be. 

It took a second for Josh to process what Matt said and when he did his eyes widened, and his mouth opened, trying to think of something to say, "oh my god," Josh said, "you did not just say that." 

Matt giggled again, and Josh looked at the camera with an annoyed look on his face.

"As you can probably guess by THAT comment," Josh said, shaking his head when Matt once again could not calm down and rolled himself onto his side. Josh smirked, resting his chin in his hand with he elbow on his knee. 

"To be honest," Josh started again, "Matt and I have been dating for about three years now, and we have been talking about marriage for about six months, but I- uh I- uh," Josh giggled, "don't think we are going to date anymore after this video because I can't be with a man who can't stop laughing at stupid shit."

"No, Joshy, Baby Boy, I'm sorry," Matt said pasted his giggles.

"Maybe if you stop laughing the wedding will be back on," Josh told him with a smirk, looking down at the younger man.

It took a few seconds, but Matt stopped laughing and sat up, wiping his eyes from the tears that streamed down his face, "okay, Joshy, okay, I'm done, I'm done," Matt sniffled. 

"Are you sure, Papa Beaw?" Josh asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," Matt rested his chin on Josh's shoulder, "are we dating again?" 

"Uhhhh-" Josh looked up as if he was thinking about it and smiled as Matt kissed his cheek, "sure, Matty." 

"Yay!" Matt exclaimed, fist pumping the air and smiling like a little boy. Josh smiled at him. 

"I love you, Matt," Josh said with love clear in his eye with a smile. 

Matt kissed the older man, forgetting about the camera for a second. Josh kissed him back.

"Love you too, Sweet Boy," Matt said, running his hands through his hair.

They kissed again.

"You have chapped lips, Papa," Josh told him. 

"You need to shave," Matt countered, rubbing Josh's scruff. 

"I'll shave as soon as you help me turn off this camera," Josh told him, standing. 

It was Matt's turn to get an annoyed look at the camera.

Later that night, Matt turned off his phone and curled up with his baby boy to watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.


End file.
